Back on the road
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Emily left Clifford and Daffodil at the rest stop and they have to figure out how to catch up to her. Note, this will have one character from My little pony.


In the country side, Emily, Clifford, and Daffodil are on a road trip. They been riding in the car for hours. Soon, Clifford had to go to the bathroom. He went over to Emily. Emily saw Clifford shaking his knee and she said, "Clifford, are you okay?"

Clifford shook his knee even harder than ever. Emily finally figure out what it is.

Emily said, "Do you need to use the rest stop?"

Clifford nodded.

Emily said, "Alright."

So Emily took Clifford and Daffodil to the Gas Station for a rest stop. Clifford quickly ran out of the car and into the grass. Soon, he felt better. Daffodil was taking a nap on the pile of leafs. Clifford saw a butterfly and started chasing it. Ten minute later, Clifford stopped chasing the butterfly and went to Daffodil.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, you awake."

Daffodil yawn and said, "I am now."

Clifford said, "We need to get back to Emily Elizabeth, before she leave without us."

Daffodil said, "Alright."

So Clifford and Daffodil went back to the parking lots, but the car wasn't there.

Clifford said, "Hey, where Emily Elizabeth?"

Daffodil said, "I don't know. I think she forgot us."

Clifford said, "What?"

Daffodil said, "Now stay calm. We just need to wait for her to come back."

Clifford said, "But I can't wait that long. I know, let walk."

Daffodil said, "I am not ganna walk through all those dirt."

Clifford said, "But Emily Elizabeth might not come back. Beside, if we hurry, she might pick us up while we walk."

Daffodil said, "Hmm, I'm sure if a puppy and a Holland bunny lop should be walking the country side alone."

Clifford said, "Well, maybe we can ask for help."

Daffodil said, "And where are we ganna find someone to help us."

Clifford said, "I'm not sure, but let walk."

Daffodil sigh and said, "Fine."

So Clifford and Daffodil started walking along the country side, trying to find Emily Elizabeth. I took them hours, but they Emily is still not back and their paws are getting soar. Soon, they heard someone lurking along the bushes.

Clifford gasped and said, "What was that?"

Daffodil said, "I'm not sure."

Clifford said, "Is it a monster?"

Daffodil said, "Clifford, there is no such thing as monster."

Soon, the sound got louder. Clifford was shaking and he hide behind Daffodil. Soon, an animals appear in front of them. It was an orange pony, with freckles, hay straw tail and mane, and she was wearing a hat.

Daffodil said, "Uh, hello."

Applejack said, "Why howdy there panther. The name Applejack. It a pleasure to meet you."

Daffodil said, "Nice to meet you Applejack. I'm Daffodil and this is my brother Clifford."

Clifford said, "Hi."

Applejack said, "Well it nice to me ya both. So what are y'all doing in the middle of the country?"

Clifford said, "We sort of got separated from out owner and we are trying to find a way to catch up to them."

Applejack said, "Well, I bet I can take ya."

Daffodil said, "Can you?"

Applejack said, "Yep. I can do it faster than a train on an oil track."

Clifford said, "Wow, thank."

Applejack said, "Hop on."

So Clifford and Daffodil hop on Applejack's back and started running. Applejack ran as fast as she can.

Applejack said, "So, where is your owner heading to?"

Daffodil said, "It a road trip, There is no specific place."

Applejack said, "Then where the tradition should I run to?"

Clifford said, "Just straight up the road."

Applejack said, "Alright, hold on tight."

So Applejack ran even more faster. Pretty soon, Clifford and Daffodil saw Emily's car.

Clifford said, "There it is."

Daffodil said, "It Emily Elizabeth."

Applejack went to the side of the car and Clifford barked. Emily heard Clifford's barking and she look to the side and saw Clifford and Daffodil riding a pony. She stopped the car and Applejack stopped running.

Emily said, "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot you 'Clifford and Daffodil."

Clifford and Daffodil purrs between Emily legs.

Applejack said, "Whoo, that was a run."

Emily said, "Thank you so much for saving Clifford and Daffodil."

Applejack said, "I'm happy to help. Well see ya. Don't get lost ya hear."

So Emily, Clifford, and Daffodil wave goodbye to Applejack and went back to the car to continue their road trip.

The End.


End file.
